Against All Odds
by damianlance12
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet while thier young and with the help of Hitomi and the fox there relationship begins to grow. but every relationship has its troubles and when the village is against you even with a few allies its still hard. Can they stay together despite the troubles? Naruhina, SasuSaku bashing, Konoha bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

It was a normal day in the leaf village. Ninjas jumping round and people going about there day when and explosion came from the training ground area. It would have frightened people but this was Konoha…. and living in this village was loathed demon. He was training to make himself stronger, course there's not much a seven year old can do. At the moment Naruto was playing with a left over bomb tag which triggered the explosion.

"Ow." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he had to jump out of the way from the tag to avoid being hurt much. His hand was still scratched and bleeding a bit, but other wise he had a clean bill of health." I'll remember next time to watch for those while practicing."

Being the orphan he is, he knew he was going to have to get that cleaned and bandaged later by himself. He sat there looking up and as he felt a presence, it's one he usually felt and was calming to him. When he turned around though he saw no one was there like every other time. He decided to actually check what it was.

* * *

She didn't mean to follow him, but he intrigued her to know end. This wasn't the first time she followed him and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Being only seven and the heiress to her clan, the only way for her to leave the house was with her mother, Hitomi. Hitomi already knowing what was going on sat on a picnic sheet as she watched her daughter, some distance away, watch the blond-haired boy. She watched her daughter fidget as she fought inside herself on whether she she go help the young boy. " Hinata dear." Hitomi says in a serene calming voice. Hinata turned away from the boy toward her mother with a blush as she was caught staring at her current infatuation. "Why don't you bring the boy over here so I can take a look at his hand".

Hinata, already with a slight blush, competed to see if she could be more red than a tomato. Looking at her mother, who gave her the "go along" sign, turned around to come face to face with the boy and looking into his cerulean blue eyes passed out with a surprised and happy smile on her face.

* * *

Hope you like the first story as I am new and enjoy any remarks good or bad so I can make it better. I will continue writing this story as I also hate when someone starts and stops so suddenly. The next one will be longer. Thank you for your support and criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't exactly found the perfect direction so bare with me, but NaruHina will live on in this story.

"Regular talk"

' _Mind talk'_

" **Demon talk"**

' **Demon Mind talk'**

I dont own Naruto but wish i did.

Naruto looked a bit pensive about people watching him train. Not that that was without reason as konoha citizens tend to want his demise. Regardless he could just leave her there." Excuse me, but can you bring my daughter here" said a gentle voice. Naruto, still on guard, listen to the quiet voice and set Hinata down on the blanket. He stood up to leave when she asked his name.

He found it weird that she was not afraid or hated him, even more so that she hadn't attacked him." Naruto, Miss , Naruto Uzumaki."

She woked up a bit dazed as she remembered his eyes. ' _They remind me of someone in pain.'_ She felt bad that he felt like that at least until she found where she was and who she was with.

After he set her down Hitomi fixed his hand. He was grateful, but was still confused about why she would help him, Him of all people." Don't worry about it Naruto, why dont you sit down so we can talk for a bit." He, more relaxed now, sat down and started to talk to the Hyuuga( Don't know the exact spelling). Hitomi suggested moving under a tree and Naruto agreed. ' _She seems kind and like she won't hurt me'_ Naruto thought as he sat down. But then again it wouldn't be the first time someone lured him in just so they could injure him.

As Hitomi sat down back on the blanket, Naruto realized he was still holding the young slightly blushed girl in his arms. He blushed and smiled a little thinking about cute she was and how soft and small she felt in his arms, but he knew that her mother would get angry if he held her to long. Yet he didn't want to let go. He felt a strange and new attraction toward the young girl and hoped he could hold her just a bit longer. He felt a smirk come from somewhere, but didn't know where it could come from. Looking back at the girl he started to set her down near him leaning against the tree. Atleast he was going too.

Hitomi watched Naruto as he struggled with the decision of whether to set her daughter down or continue to subconsciously hold her tightly. She felt bad for the blonde as she didn't bother to help him over the years. ' _Looks like I've been given a chance to right the wrong I have done'._ She looked at him holding her child and how he smiled when looking at her. She also saw the blush on her face and his.

' _So she's awake huh?_ ' Said Hitomi with a mischievous smile. " I think she would feel better and warmer if you held her Naruto." He blushed a little harder at that. R-really are you sure?' He wasn't sure what to think or say in this situation, but thought it better to listen. Not that he wanted to let her go anyway. "Why...Why are you doing this… And...And talking to me of all people?" he asked this time with Hinata sitting in between his legs with and even more red face than before. Regardless he still put his arms around her and allowed her to lean on him.

Hitomi didn't know how to answer as she knew she was guilty. " I know you're not bad you're special and I know I should have helped you before but… I'm sorry." Hitomi did a small bow and looked him in the face. He looked surprised and she knew this was probably the first time anyone apologized to him or even talked to him besides the Third. She knew the Third Hokage was the one who helped Naruto when he was younger and that he's his only friend albeit they only speak every now and then. Naruto didn't know what to say so he just sat there listening to the swaying of the trees.

To Naruto this has been the only day where he hasn't had to run and it was a calming thought. _'She's nice'_ Naruto thought _' and her daughter too' ._ "Naruto". He looked up as his name was called only to looking into the only other adult besides the hokage to ever speak to him nicely. "Would you like to dine with us at our table tonight I would very much be grateful and it would help ease the pain I feel for leaving you alone all these years.

For Naruto this is a momentous moment as he has never been asked to dine anywhere only to either leave the village or go die. He looks at her wide eyed and slowly cries. "Hai, I would like that. Course this is the moment Hinata decided to stop fake sleeping and actually open her eyes.

"Don't cry Naruto it's okay" said Hinata as she held him even with a blush on her face. She was happy somebody especially her own mother would finally help the young boy besides her.

Hitomi just watched as her child showed love and compassion to the blonde. Though as much as she liked the romantic moment if they wanted to make it in time to wash up and eat they had to leave now. " _Not without a little embarrassment"_ Hitomi thought.


End file.
